Some integrated circuits contain analog metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors which have drain extensions in a substrate of the integrated circuit adjacent to, and extending partway under, gates of the analog MOS transistors. The analog MOS transistors have no halo implanted regions. It is desirable to implant dopants to form the drain extensions so as to provide laterally graded junctions to obtain channel hot carrier (CHC) reliability. Implants to form the drain extensions are angled at a tilt angle (referenced to a perpendicular line to a top surface of the integrated circuit) to produce a graded junction that extends a desired distance under the gates. The angled implants typically have tilt angles of 25 degrees to 30 degrees, with zero twist angles, that is, the implants are perpendicular to source/drain edges of the gates. The implants are performed in a series of four sub-implants with equal doses and rotated by 90 degrees for each sub-implant to provide symmetric implants with uniform dosing on all sides of all the analog MOS transistors. However, some integrated circuits are dense, so that an implant mask, typically photoresist, blocks the angled implant with zero twist from reaching the substrate at the source/drain edges of the gates. For these cases, the implants are performed in a series of four sub-implants at twist angles of 45 degrees, which provides more CHC reliability than the zero twist implants, but results in less CHC reliability than desired.